


Big

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e01 Coda, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, F/M, Gen, Rape Fantasy, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Size Kink, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: Just out of her scuffle with Sam, Lady Bevell takes a moment to process. She doesn't have full control over the places her mind goes.





	

He was so big.

It wasn’t so apparent when he’d been tucked into the rear deck, or tied in a chair, or as she watched his movements through the cam now. Not ten minutes ago he’d lured her down -clever, she had to give him that- and she’d been right there with him, prey in the wolf’s lair despite being the captor.

Antonia Bevell wouldn’t fool herself. If not for her tricks and tools, she was hardly any match for Sam Winchester and she’d just gotten a taste of the fact; even wounded, Sam had almost killed her with his bare hands. He would do it, he’d said earlier, yet his priority had been escape and not murder. Surprising, with what she knew of him- not that she wasn’t glad.

She still felt out of breath. She still felt his grip; that oversized hand encompassing her delicate neck, those blazing eyes, that towering stature making her feel tiny… It would’ve been so easy for him to go on, to squeeze the life out of her. So easy it would’ve been to crush her little head against the wall. Easy to press his body against hers to immobilize her, to turn the tables, and do anything he wished-

Toni shifted sharply in her seat. Sam was sitting on the stairs, crestfallen where she’d left him. She’d heard his screams after her. Did he regret letting her live? Did he regret pulling his hand -his large, large hand- off her neck?

Her own hand reached up to gingerly feel the forming bruises. It then covered her throat in reminiscence, not nearly large enough to wrap wholly around. She thought of what his hands were capable of, and what he’d chosen to do. She remembered his grip and her own feeble attempt against it. She wildly imagined a hundred scenarios of what could’ve happened, what he could’ve done- her mind betraying her with dangerous fantasies.

_“Maybe you’re not as good at your job as you think.”_

Toni clenched her thighs together to meet the coil low in her belly.

_Maybe._


End file.
